Flight management systems (FMS) are computerized avionics components found on many aircraft to assist pilots in navigation, flight planning, and aircraft control functions. FMS utilize databases which typically are updated frequently. Updating aircraft with the new database is critical. Typically, manual distribution is utilized to update FMS databases. This means that every time the database is updated, thousands of floppy disks must be made, shipped all over the world, and physically installed in every aircraft.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution which addresses the above-referenced problems and limitations of the current solutions.